Mine To Hold
by Hunter's Heir
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is known as the school slut, but she never has sex with the boys. A little kissing here and there, and a little groping is as far as she goes. She saves the real thing for her man who isn't quite what everyone expected.


**A/N: Hi there :) a new story and a new pairing and I am very excited! But first, I would like to give a HUGE thanks to _galfoy_ for her amazing help with this story, without her beta help the story wouldn't be quite the same. And if you enjoy Dramione as much as I do, I recommend you go read her stories (she is amazing!)**

**Also, if you do enjoy the story then I guess you should know that there is a sequel planned out for it - so look out for it.**

* * *

She's doing it again, it's the same boy as last time – the one with the curly black hair. I'm still not sure what she likes about him, he's a fucking Hufflepuff! But what does it really matter to her? A boy is a boy and as long as she knows I'm there, she'll have her filthy little hands all over him.

She's moaning. Huh, I've heard her moan properly before plenty of times at my own hand, does she really think I'm going to believe that speckly bastard can bring any pleasure to her? She's the sort of girl that needs some serious attention before even a sigh can escape those supple lips of hers.

Speaking of lips, hers are still glued to that boy's and I'm not liking where his hands are wandering...

A squeal. Seriously? Parkinson never squeals unless you bite her collarbone, trust me, I've touched every inch of that girl's body, I know where my hands, lips, tongue, cock need to be to make any sort of pleasurable noise come from her, and a hand squeezing her bum ain't going to do anything to that woman. Idiot, doesn't he know anything about girls, the experienced ones aren't going to get off with you squeezing their arse.

Although I have to admit, if I was him, I'd be squeezing that arse too. It's a beauty, just like her breasts. They're just the perfect size for my hands and... dear Merlin, but I could suckle on those breasts for hours on end. It was Professor Brady who started this whole thing, being the new Defence professor and teaching a bunch of kids who had fought in a _war_ would be tough on anybody and I felt kind of sorry for the bloke. That was until he paired us together for a small project. As anyone can imagine, I flew off the handle. She's a Slytherin and not to forget that she was happy to give Harry up as soon as Voldemort came calling. Well anyway, hexes came at me as well as glares and some harsh words, and all from my dearly beloved best friend Hermione Granger. Apparently, I had been too harsh to both Parkinson and the professor that my friend deemed it acceptable to reprimand me.

I worked with her, mainly because Brady threatened to call McGonagall and I'm still scared of that witch.

Days passed by, and to be frank, our work was shit. I couldn't be bothered to sit in the same room as her and pretend we didn't hate each other, but that didn't mean that I didn't notice her. She has these huge breasts that can't go unnoticed and whenever she bent over...? Some things just... _came up_. It was definitely embarrassing.

But what really brought us together was Parkinson getting to the end of her tether. I guess that's why I love angry sex with her, it's incredibly fun. One day, I walked to our usual table at the back of the library (her choice) settled down and did shit all, like any other day working with Pansy Parkinson. And to make things worse, she was nothing like Hermione because at least with her I could be with good company. That day... she started yelling at me five minutes after I'd sat down, saying I didn't do any work, didn't help her with anything, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really listening, I could see down her top, do you expect me to pay attention?

I stood up and started to walk away, thinking of finding Harry and Hermione. Next thing I know I'm lying on my back on the floor of the library and Parkinson is straddling me with a scary look in her eyes. And that's when I noticed her lips. Need I carry on?

I'm brought back to the present situation when I feel eyes on me and I look at her to see she's staring at me, there's a humorous look sparkling in her eyes. That can be one of three reasons, a) she's scoffing at this boy's 'skills', b) she knows I'm scoffing at them or c) she's enjoying my torment, that little witch. She's quick to close her eyes as in the next second the boy pulls away from her slightly to catch his breath, it's that goofy smile that all boys wear after having kissed those seductive lips – they have that affect on them, even me.

"Let's find a room?" Poor lad, I can see he's trying for that authoritative tone but that question at the end isn't going to get him far. But at least he has managed to ask her somewhere, last time she just got bored and walked away.

She's giggling, now I feel really sorry for the kid. I can tell you now that her next move will be to run her finger down his chest and stop at the buckle of his belt, she'll then lean in and whisper in a throaty, patronising voice: "Let's."

Oh and there we go, trailing finger... leaning in... patronising voice. Check. Check. Check. I really do know that woman better than anybody else.

She doesn't kiss him again, no, she never does. It's a habit of hers to always leave them gasping for more. She's tried it on me before, and I have to say that at first I wasn't happy with her; it drove me wild to not be able to kiss her beautiful lips. But then something happened – I guess you could say Pansy happened. She had clearly seen how her teasing was affecting me and... well I suppose she took pity on me. Pansy's kisses? Pansy's kisses are to die for.

It seems that I've been lost in my thoughts; her and that boy are very nearly in front of my hiding position. So, do I step out now or wait for them to walk past to accost them?

Never mind, my decision has been made for me.

I step out, sneer in place, wand out by my side where anyone can visibly see the threat.

"Well, well," I say and see the amusement, delight and arousal spark in Parkinson's eyes and the colour start to drain from the Hufflepuff's face.

"What can we help you with, Weasley? Scott and I were just on our way to get better... acquainted." Did I fail to mention she's been smirking ever since she saw me come out of my hiding place? She's been waiting for this; it's her favourite part of her little game to see me getting angry watching some other bloke with his arm around _my _girl.

Hufflepuffs really don't have any balls, do they? That kid is still stood there, looking deathly pale; he could give Malfoy a run for his money. His hold on Parkinson has gone slack and he seems really afraid of me. I'm not entirely sure why, no one knows what I do to those that touch Pansy, and those who do are too scared to ever speak of what happened to them. Those in Ravenclaw are harder to scare but the fun when they do go running is better than a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Pansy tends to leave the Slytherins alone, says they're more like brothers to her and it would feel too incestuous to shag any of them. Not that she hasn't tried of course, just before I came about.

"Perhaps _Scott_ should learn which girl is in his league?" I was going to say more but for some reason, _Scott_ was already disentangling himself from Pansy's grasp. Next thing I know, and clearly to Pansy's surprise too, the kid's gone...

What the fuck? I didn't even do anything... Does my reputation as Harry Potter's best friend mean more than I thought?

Pansy's turned around to look at me again with a quizzical look in her eyes. "Do you know him?"

Thinking about it now, he does seem familiar; I'm just not sure from where. But as I turn to look back at the raven haired girl in front of me, my look of confusion transforms into that of a menacing glare.

Her eyes flash and she's anticipating my next move. Well who am I to keep the lovely lady waiting?

With my strapping keeper's agility, I grab onto both of Parkinson's arms and thrust her into my earlier hiding spot. The gasp that slips from her pretty pink lips arouses me, and I crush my whole body to hers, trapping her between myself and the cold stone wall.

A hand flies into her hair and fists a clump of it to drag her head upwards where I have easier access to her lips and neck, whilst the other grasps her breast and squeezes. I cut off any noise she was bound to make when I harshly join our lips together in a tantalising and bruising kiss. My tongue thrusts into her mouth the same time as my groin grinds onto her body.

I rip my lips from hers but keep the rest of our bodies joined as I growl into her ear, "How many times –" I squeeze her breast again in an act of possessiveness and she hisses, "– must I tell you that I will _not_ play your disgusting little games, Parkinson?" My hand on her breast slithers down to cup her over her skirt, and I start to rub. Gently at first, then I begin to rub harsher as my lips travel down her neck just above her collarbone, my teeth attach themselves to her skin and start to nibble and nip.

I think it really says something about how much I am enjoying being the aggressor in our relationship as it's Slytherins who are known for being rough. But then again, I am a Gryffindor and a gentleman so I shall give the lady what she desires.

Her breathing is normal when she speaks, which is to be expected as I haven't properly touched her yet, and as I have said before, she is a hard girl to break. "Weasley, Ron... it's too much fun to... see you get so riled up," her breathing may be normal but that doesn't say anything about what my fingers can really do to this girl. I freeze my hand movements and my palm is again cupping her mound, she bucks her hips to get friction but I don't allow my hand to restart its ministrations.

She opens her eyes (did I tell you she closed her eyes?) and looks at me, and I can see her eyes are filled with lust for me, and _only _me.

"You will stop messing with me, Parkinson," I unclench my hand in her hair and drag it down to wrap around her waist as the other hand slips under her skirt, she mewls in slight satisfaction and starts to buck her hips again as I slowly, teasingly, restart to rub her over her lacy knickers. "You will stop messing with me, or I will stop playing with you." I punctuate my demand with a pinch to her clit, she jumps slightly and gasps, her breathing becomes laboured.

I edge my fingers past her damp knickers and begin to gently run two fingers over her full bottom lips. My lips trail back towards her ear and I bite onto her ear lobe the same time as my fingers travel to her clit, set to work on playing with it. She's caught between a whimper and a gasp, and as I bite harder on her ear lobe, she lets forth her whimper. When I first bit her there, she had given me the sweetest sound a man could hear that I always found ways to suck her lobe inside my mouth whenever I was with her. Be it on a bed, up against a wall, a transfigured mattress up in the Astronomy tower, or once (and by far my favourite) up at the head table in the Great Hall at four o'clock in the morning.

She takes a deep breath before regretfully dislodging her ear from my mouth, I turn to look at her and the evil glint I see in her eyes unnerves me, and my hand on her clit pauses. "If you stop, Weasley, I will go and find Blaise." The threatening tone and malicious look in her eyes scares me. I'm not afraid to say but I'm scared of losing her, of losing this wonderful woman I hold in my arms. Ever since that Brady bloke paired us up, I've been going out of my mind to have her, to hold her, to call her mine. And now that I can do all of that, I can't afford to lose her to the bloke that was her first. They can be friends, but I would never allow him to touch _my girl_ the way he did before. This beauty is mine, I can't... I can't have her leaving me for somebody else, somebody better.

No matter how hard I try, my emotions shine through my eyes and my body sags at her words. I crumble into her, my body seeking out her warmth as my hand slips out from between her thighs. I tentatively touch her cheek and my forehead leans and rests on hers. Her hands, that had been grasping at the cracks in the wall behind her now reach up towards me, one slides up to rest on my chest and the other cups my hand on her cheek. We've never held each other like this before sex, it's always been rough and passionate, and as we came down from our high we would hold each other. Things would become more sensual and the atmosphere would become more... romantic.

We're quiet for a few moments. Then, Pansy quietly apologises, she moves her cheek to rest on mine before her lips tenderly kiss me there before moving to my lips. It's a slow kiss which somehow holds more passion than any other kiss we have shared.

As our lips part, she looks at me and says, "It's not just sex, Ronald Weasley, I don't just want you for your body." She takes a deep breath before she continues, "I want _you_. I want you." She takes another breath, this time it's deeper, like she is hesitant to say what she really wants to. My small kiss to the corner of her mouth seems to be enough to convince her to continue, "I want... I want people to know that you are mine, that you're not free or single. I... I hate... You don't understand how much I hate to see girls looking at you and thinking they have a chance. _They_ don't understand that you're mine, because they don't _know_. So perhaps they should know. Why..." I can see she is struggling to say the rest, but she doesn't need to. I know what she wants and it is exactly what I want. I also know she is afraid but there is no reason to be.

"Draco Malfoy has committed much bigger crimes in the eyes of this school than you have, yet there are still people accepting of his relationship with Hermione – nobody will care, Pansy, if we turn up tomorrow morning for breakfast together. And if they do, they will have to learn to accept that this is us, we are Pansy and Ron. They'll accept."

We have never spoken about our relationship before, it had always been a silent agreement that no one knew about us. It was easier that way for our relationship to develop, but I know now that I am ready for us to be known, I am ready for the whole world to know that Pansy Parkinson is _my_ girl. Every man out there will know that she is not to be touched, she is completely mine. The likes of Blaise Zabini will never get their hands on this woman.

She looks at me with her round brown eyes and there is hope there, beautiful hope. I look at her with as much sincerity and I promise her that everything would be alright. She smiles at me, a soft smile that is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen that it mesmerizes me. I lean down again and kiss her. Her arms move to wrap around my shoulders and mine move to grasp her around the waist tighter, bringing her ever closer to me.

My intentions when I had first seen her with that Hufflepuff boy had been to have her against a wall, to fuck her hard and fast so she would never forget who she belonged to. But after everything that has now happened, the situation calls for something better for her.

We are currently on the fifth floor, and the closest place I can think to go is Gryffindor Tower. I'll just have to ward my curtains very tightly so as not to be disturbed. But I will have her, I will have my woman tonight.

I break the kiss long enough to instruct her to climb up on me, with her legs secured around my waist I hold her tighter as I bring us back into the light of the corridor. It's quite late, past midnight so there should be no one patrolling the corridors apart from Filch but I doubt he'll be this high up in the castle just yet.

With steady arms holding her to me, her face buried in my neck, I carry us carefully up two floors to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She's feigning sleep so I cough obnoxiously to get her attention and as soon as she opens her eyes, I say the password – not allowing her a chance to say anything about the woman I hold in my arms.

I don't let Pansy go until she's settled onto my bed, she crawls under the covers and I turn my back to cover my bed with the curtains. Next, I perform a strong silencing charm and other wards I learnt from Hermione last year to make sure no one can disturb us, I want peace for the rest of the night.

As I turn back to my beauty I see she's already half naked, her robes, jumper and shirt are lying on the bed next to her. She's wearing my favourite bra – it's red.

I smile. She was expecting me tonight.

I crawl towards her and she leans back on the headboard with a soft smile on her lips. As I get closer, she grabs onto my tie and pulls me into another kiss, my hands automatically reach for her and I straddle her over my bed covers.

It's been a while since we've done this; between revision for N.E.W.T.s and quidditch training I haven't had a lot of time to be with her. Therefore, I've missed this, her soft skin, her silky hair, her luscious lips... _her breasts. Merlin, her breasts._

Deftly, I unclasp her bra and pull it off her; I don't wait for anything as I pull away from her lips and attach myself to a nipple. She arches her back and gives me a sexy mewls, she's bucking her hips and I can tell she's desperate.

With shaky hands, she begins to take off my cloak with little help from me, with that done, she moves onto my jumper. Urh! I don't see why I have to be naked whilst I'm enjoying myself playing with her breasts! She's laughing, obviously she knows she's giving me a hard time right now.

"Weasley! It won't take you that long to pull a jumper over your head; you'll be back before you know it!" I know that, I just don't want to waste time...

Merlin, this woman is relentless! With a hearty tug on her nipple I back away enough to look into her eyes, I let her know that I'm pissed before I pull my jumper over my head. Carelessly, I toss it to the ground and turn back to her, ready to ravish her with everything I have.

She looks at me with a mixture of longing and desire and I pounce on her. I growl at her and she squeals before throwing her arms around my neck as I attach my teeth to her neck, just below her ear.

Things soon escalate from there, clothes go flying and soon our skin is touching everywhere, I can feel her wet arousal on my hip as she grinds herself on me, mewling like a little wanton kitten.

By this point, the duvet has been pushed to the back of the bed as have both pillows, so I'm scrambling to find a pillow for her head to rest on before I can move to other fun parts of her body. With the pillow and her head settled, my lips start their decent down her body.

I'm at her naval and I can already smell her sweet sex.

When I finally plunge my nose between her legs, it's like I'm smelling heaven, or at least what would be my idea of heaven. This woman is just utterly brilliant in all aspects, she's cunning, she's witty, she's beautiful and she is _great_ in bed! What more could a man want? And she's all mine!

I flick my tongue on her clit and she's bucking her hips into my face, asking for more, naturally I comply with her wishes. She starts gasping and I think it to be the perfect time to penetrate her, so I do. With three fingers I enter her, readying her for when I'm fucking her from behind, marking her with every thrust into her vagina – warning her that she is to never look at another man again. Pansy Parkinson is mine, she and all the rest of the world will know this woman is mine when I'm done with her tonight.

She came. A bit early for my liking but what the heck? I pull away from her and settling her back on the bed, I allow her a few moments to come back down to earth. When she looks at me, it's with a look that tells me she wants more. And by Merlin, will she be getting more!

I lick my lips and the fire in her eyes grows.

She starts to lean towards me and when she gets close enough, I grab her chin to halt her advance.

"Get on your hands and knees, and show me that sweet arse," I command of her. She gives me a saucy look and obeys.

I have to admit, that arse and those boobs combined make for a fucking sexy woman.

I'm only staring at her jiggling butt for a few seconds before I turn around to look for my wand. I'm quick to vanish the rest of my clothes before I carelessly drop the wand and lunge at the girl whose arse is still in the air.

She squeals, and like her I'm excited about what we're about to do. But you know what, I've changed my mind. I was going to have her rough, hard; animalistic I guess you could call it. Instead, I'm going to show this woman that I love her, and the best way to show her that would be to _make_ love to her.

I lower my lips until they attach to her left butt cheek and I start to leave tender, soft, loving kisses on her plump behind, moving onto the other butt cheek. She sighs faintly and relaxes her posture slightly. My lips move onto her back and start to trace her spine upwards until I reach her neck where I pull her onto her knees and bring her flush to my chest. Her head rolls back and leans on my shoulder as my hands move around to slowly begin making light patterns on her stomach.

She giggles and I assume it's because she is feeling ticklish.

My hands travel in opposite directions, the right going down to the dark thatch of curls and the left upwards to grasp at her breast. Her legs spread automatically in anticipation of my hand and I don't disappoint when my fingers move to circle around her opening.

As I plunge two fingers back inside her, my lips attach to the column of her neck. My cock, which is nestled between our bodies, twitches as her walls clench around my fingers and I start a trail of wet sucking kisses up and down her neck as she grinds herself on me. One of her hands reaches back to scrape through my hair and grab a fistful as a way of anchoring herself as my fingers speed in their thrusting and my hand on her breast pulls at her nipple. My teeth graze along her soft skin and I feel a sense of accomplishment at the noises that are coming from her.

Sexy mewls. Breathy moans. My name comes out on a whisper as the nails of her hand not in my hair digs into my thigh. She arches her back when the heel of my palm lightly grinds her clit and the noises she makes start to get more desperate.

I grind the heel of my palm harder on her clit and start to bite the soft skin of her neck. Her mouth starts to spew profanities and her hips begin to rise up and down to meet with my thrusting fingers.

Her screams are getting louder and I can tell that she is about to come. My ministrations on her pussy don't relent but I lift my head up to start kissing along her jaw-line. My hand comes off her breast and moves her face so I can shove my tongue in her mouth, wanting to swallow her screams as she finally comes on my hand.

Her body stills except for the steady rise and fall of her chest, her lips faintly touch mine as she breathes raggedly through her mouth.

I'd like to think I've blown her mind with that orgasm. Weasley really is her king, eh?

Her hands relax their grip on my body and my fingers smoothly slip out of her. We are both silent and still, except our heavy breathing, as I let her calm down from her explosive orgasm.

"Mmm," the sound of contentment breaks the silence and I feel Parkinson lick her lips. "You've certainly gotten better, Weasley," I scoff and she laughs at me. I may not have been a virgin when we first got together but that didn't mean that I knew nothing about how to pleasure a woman. It doesn't matter that she's Pansy Parkinson and that she has a lot of material to compare with, I've just always been good at what I do.

To stop her incessant laughter, I push my fingers that are covered in her juices in her mouth.

Her moan is long as she tastes herself on my fingers, her tongue swirls around in a tantalising fashion and not dissimilar to the way when it is my cock her mouth is playing with.

She licks my fingers clean and I pull them out just to wrap them in her hair. I bring our lips together in a hot searing kiss and my hand not in her hair wraps around her waist. I unlatch our lips long enough to tell her to turn around. She is careful not to stop kissing me as she manoeuvres herself so that she is straddling me; our chests flush against the other's.

This time, our kiss is slow but just as passionate; her tongue slithers into my mouth and begins to play with mine – coaxing it to come out. I don't relent; instead I break the kiss in favour to journey down. My lips travel from hers to her chin and I pull on her hair to tilt her head back, I continue down until I'm at her collar bone where I spend time just nuzzling, nipping, licking, sucking at the skin available. Hums of approval come from Pansy as she runs her fingers through my hair.

I can't remember a time where I've ever spent long enough to really taste her. It's always been fast and furious, but there have been times when she would be lying next to me asleep and I would dare to look at her naked body and memorize every inch of her. Back then I didn't know why I was always adamant to let her sleep first simply so I could look at her, now I know it was because I wanted to learn her, learn the shape of her body. Touching her whilst having sex with her isn't as sensual as really seeing her everything.

I move lower still until my lips are resting between her breasts. My forehead presses against her and my arms tighten around her, holding her closer to me. She releases a breath and her hands rest on the nape of my neck. We stay like this for some time, embracing each other, skin against skin, my lips leaving small kisses along the tops of her breasts and just basking in the others' warmth. She is so undeniably beautiful in all aspects that it's gotten to the point where I can no longer deny that I crave her company just for the sex.

She wriggles on top of me and I can tell that she is getting impatient. I lift my head up from her luscious globes to give her an impish grin; she scowls at me and leans down to nip at my bottom lip. I growl and playfully squeeze her bum; her giggle turns into a squeal as I push us down onto the bed. My body rests comfortably half on her and half on my elbow as I start to leave biting kisses on the column of her neck and my unoccupied hand travels down her body, over her breast, skimming her stomach, and finally to cover her mound. My fingers easily slip into her and I know that she is ready for me. Although she's been ready for me this entire night.

"Weasley, please... I know you can't wait much longer," she manages to gasp out. The insolence of this girl! I leave one more bite on her neck before I lift my head up to look at her.

"I dunno, I reckon I could carry this on for a while," that's a lie but she doesn't need to know that.

She scoffs, "Would you just shut up and fuck me?"

"As you wish, my Queen." It's without a second thought that I plunge into her, I gasp out at the feeling of her finally surrounding me and her legs come to wrap around my hips, the balls of her feet resting on my bum. Her back arches and she lets out a satisfied noise.

I'm still only for a moment before I pull out until just my head is inside her.

I look down at my beauty to see her eyes are closed. That won't do, tonight I want full eye contact. I need her to know exactly who's fucking her and who will be fucking her (if I have it my way) for the rest of her life.

I push back into her then quickly pull myself up to support myself on my hand, my other hand moves to cradle her neck.

"Open your eyes. Look at me, Pansy." Her lids flutter open and her brown orbs stare back at me with intent.

I start up again, my thrusts slow and steady until her hand comes to grasp at my forearm holding her. Her nails begin to dig into my skin and it's a warning for me to speed up or else...

My huff turns into a growl as I begin to plough into her, my carnal animalistic instincts take over and I take her like a beast, like a man possessed. Her moans and mewls become louder and vile profanity starts to spew from her mouth as her other hand comes up to clutch at the pillow beside her head in a terrifying grip.

Her eyes stay defiantly open, staring at me with all the lust mirrored in mine, as she begins to reach her climax. My name slips into her screams between vulgar words and I feel my own end coming. But I must hold out until she is ready.

As if to bring her to her release quicker, I bring my hand supporting my body to her mound. I slip my fingers in between us until I find her clit which I begin to rub frantically. Her back arches up and I start to feel her walls clenching around me. It doesn't take her long after this to finally reach her peak and the feeling of her coming on my cock combined with her screaming my name in bliss leads me to finally reach my end, I thrust a few more times until I finally let go inside her.

I slump, unable to hold my weight any longer and her arms come around to hold me in a soft embrace. Slowly and gradually, as if to draw out the moment, I pull myself out of her. In her embrace, I turn so that I can fall sideways onto the bed where I pull her towards me and begin to kiss her. This kiss is soft and tender and I run the fingers of one hand down her back whilst both her hands are being used to cling to me.

"Tonight," I speak when our lips finally separate, "you'll spend with me, and come tomorrow, we'll tell the world." It's not quite a question but a confirmation that she will hopefully do this with me that she is ready to do this with me because I don't think I can wait much longer for people to know that we are together – officially together.

"Hmm," a mock thoughtful expression passes on her face and happiness swells in me – no matter what she will say I know that tomorrow will be the start of something new. "Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Weasley?" I answer her smirk with a goofy smile.

"Yes."

"Romantic."

Her smirk is still plastered on her face, so with a warning growl I pin her onto the bed and again cage her in my arms. She bursts into laughter and it's like music to my ears.

With a sigh, I collapse again onto the bed in my earlier position but this time, Parkinson is lying with her back to me having rolled over in her fit of laughter. I reach out and pull her bodily towards me so that she can be cocooned in my arms. With my feet, and a bit of difficulty, I manage to pull the duvet up so that I can reach it with my hand.

Once I've managed to get us both covered with the duvet and her laughter has subsided, I plant a small kiss on her temple and tell her good night. She mumbles it back to me in a tone filled with her happiness and I bury my head in the curve of her neck, basking in my own contentment.

The final thought I have before I fall into the realm of dreams is that in a few hours, I'll be walking into the Great Hall for breakfast with my hand in a secure grip around Pansy Parkinson's smaller, daintier hand and that will be the beginning of everything wonderful.


End file.
